Buenos dias Seattle
by seddie love239
Summary: Buenos dias Seattle! Soy Clara Robs del programa matutino  mas famoso de todo Seattle


**Si ustedes han leido mis historias saben que me gusta hacer otras cosas ademas del**** Seddie, encontre esto en una carpeta que estaba olvidada y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no subirlo?**

**Disfruten **

_Buenos dias Seattle! Soy Clara Robs del __programa matutino mas famoso de todo Seattle estamos transmitiendo desde las 6 :00 am una hora ideal para tomar un café y dirigirse a sus respectivos empleos y trabajos. Hace un buen día y espero que todos despierten, y para que terminen de levantarse la canción de…_

Carly bostezo mientras se levantaba de la cama sonriente, hoy iba a ser un buen dia las aves cantaban y….

-No! Soy Sponcer lo juro….. Mi hermano gemelo Spencer fue el que accidentalmente tiro sus motos …..- grito una voz desde abajo quien sabe que cosas estaría haciendo Spencer.

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se coloco sus pantuflas y camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Le gustaban las mañanas puede que todo lo contrario de Sam pero ella era feliz quien sabe que podría pasar ese día seguramente algo raro… al parecer su vida era como la de una típica comedia americana. Pero aun asi seria divertida tenia un fabuloso webshow, los dos mejores amigos que alguien pudiera pedir y un maravilloso hermano… Si todo iba a ser increíble. Siempre era increíble

…"

Sus ojos se cerraban mientras observaba la puerta y su local que siempre estaba lleno de adolescentes vacío pero esa tonta cafetería del frente estaba a rebosar de gente y con el ni siquiera una mosca se paraba… ¿Qué acaso la gente no tomaba licuados a las 6:00 de la mañana? Al parecer la respuesta era no pero si tomaban café, esa tonta cafetería le había estado dando problemas ¿Quién iba a pensar que una bebida llena de cafeína se pondría de moda? Si solo alteraba mas de lo que debían a las personas en especial a los adolescentes y todos saben que adolescentes y cafeína no van de la mano los ponen locos y…..

El punto es que nadie iba a Licuados locos, habia sido una mala idea abrir desde temprano…. Ni siquiera esos locos de Icarly estaban ahí y ellos siempre estan ahí. La puerta tintino y T-bo abrio los ojos esperanzado, un señor de unos 30 y tantos entro haciendo un baile peculiar.

-¿Hola quieres un licuado o tal vez unas donas en palo? También tenemos…..

-Baño! ¿Puedo entrar?- dijo el señor con emergencia y entendió a que se debía su curioso baile.

T-bo refunfuño.

-A la derecha- mustio molesto.

-Gracias- dijo el señor y entro corriendo.

-¡Olvide decírselo al usar el baño debe comprar un mínimo de 10 licuados!-grito una vez que se aseguro que no saldría.

No era una buena idea abrir un negocio de licuados tan temprano pero T-bo se las ingeniaría aun cuando tuviera que ponerse a vender café y pretzels.

…."

Freddie se cepillaba los dientes con lentitud aun enfundado en su fiel pijama de Galaxy Wars con la versión especial de nug-nug. Tenia sueño demasiado sueño, Sam le había estado marcando en toda la noche y parte de la madrugada jugándole bromas a su celular. Y ahora por su culpa parecía un zombie andante, un zombie con calzoncillos anti-bacteriales.

Probablemente un buen desayuno lo habría animado pero estaba destinado a comer gachas de avena y vegetales apachurrados " por si aun persisten las grasas" mencionaba su madre cada vez que se quejaba. En ese puto era de los que mas extrañaba a su padre el se encargaba de su comida argumentando que le gustaba ayudar a su madre aunque secretamente le había confesado que nadie merecía comer eso. Su mama al ver a su marido haciendo algo por la casa se ponía feliz y salía a comprar desinfectante en aerosol.

Pero era mejor no pensar cosas que no sucederían, así que mejor se atenía a su realidad. Comer un desayuno asqueroso, salir de su casa huyendo del peine de su madre, ir por Carly, encontrar a Sam en el camino, un maltrato por parte de Sam, Clases, otro maltrato de Sam, Receso ( Donde por fin comería comida apta para personas, Otro maltrato, clases, otero maltrato, salida, otro maltrato, ir a Casa de Carly y luego recibir ahí por lo menos unos 20 maltratos por parte de Sam para finalmente volver a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Puede que su vida no parezca feliz pero para el si no le es y solo por eso merece la pena levantarse tan temprano.

…"

-¿?-pregunto desde su cama.

La luz apenas comenzaba a filtrase por la ventana de forma lenta, y poco ruido afuera indicaba que aun era demasiado temprano como para que cualquier ser vivo con conciencia se levantara tan temprano.

Salto de su cama rápidamente, después de todo el no era una persona normal era el dueño de un importante sitio web _nevelocty. com. _ Esa pagina era su mayor orgullo aun mas que cuando interrumpía la señal de los de Icarly.

Esos tontos, bueno le habían ayudado cuando tuvo aquel problema con la niñita pero como dicen los caballeros no tienen memoria y ellos seguían sin agradarle .

Freddie se creía el mejor en computadoras, Sam era demasiado repugnante y Carly no había querido besarlo. Pero hoy era el día bien decía el dicho " El que madruga plañe mejor" … o algo asi

….."

_Buenos dias Seattle! Soy Clara Robs del programa__ matutino mas famoso de todo Seattle estamos transmitiendo desde las 6 :00 am una hora ideal para tomar un café y dirigirse a sus respectivos empleos y trabajos. Hace un buen día y espero que todos despierten, y para que terminen de levantarse la canción de…_

-Estupido radio…. Ya nadie usa esas cosas por eso se invento la televisión- farfullo Sam desde debajo de sus sabanas_._- Seria mas útil si en lugar de hablar me trajera tocino a mi cuarto pero nunca nadie inventa algo para traer comida- murmuro molesta y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada volviendo a dormirse profundamente.

Después de todo no todos en Seattle iban a despertarse a esa hora.

**Solo pido reviews! De eso vivo.. hag****an una buena obra y nadie se los agradecerá excepto yo….**


End file.
